Happily Ever After All
by pure vowels
Summary: After years of friendship, will Gabriella ever realize that she and Troy will live happily ever after? Even after a hurtful break up with her two timer boyfriend? First Fic... Please R
1. Chapter One: Emerald Ring

_A/N: Okay, so this is my very first story posted here and I'm kinda nervous about this. :I I need reactions, so I'm thanking now those who will review. This is originally a one shot but when I uploaded it, it's just so long and I don't want to doze you off to sleep. So I'll have to cut few parts and post them as a different chapter. So I think it'll be a three-shot? or Five? or even more? No idea yet, but anyway. I'll stop now and you go read:D_

_Disclaimer: I only own the story telling. I wish I own HSM so there will be a lot of Zanessa moments (or zac? hihihi)! Also, the story is based on Nicole Scherzinger's Happily Never After. I just changed the title to something more appropriate for the story, so it's like 'It's happily ever, after all' You'll find out why if you keep on reading ;)_

* * *

**Happily Ever After All**  
by Pure Vowels aka Auie

She closed her eyes whenever the soft breeze touched her cheeks. She walked hand in hand with Chuck under the glittery sky. She and Chuck had been dating for a month now. Normally for a guy like Chuck, he'd never last a one week relationship. He would easily get tired of the relationship or found someone else. But he stayed with her, the girl not everyone thought would be Chuck's perfect match.

She took a deep breath and leaned on his shoulders. She put a smile on her face and kept her eyes shut afraid to see how close they were to her house. She tightened her grip on his hands letting him know she never wanted the night to end. The perfect night she spent with her boyfriend.

Chuck surprised her for their celebration of their second month together in a fancy restaurant. In her thoughts, she knew Chuck wouldn't bother doing such. But he did, and he did it to her. She knew this night was the most romantic and most perfect time of her life. She felt so happy inside and she knew there was no way she could hide her smile.

She opened her eyes and to her disappointment, they were already walking towards her door. She sighed heavily and looked up at Chuck but he did not sense the disappointment in her sigh. He kept walking without making a short glance at her, which added to her disappointment.

They turned to their left towards her door. She slowly lifted her head up and started walking away from him. But as she walked up the step, she felt him turned her to face him.

"Gabriella" he started. He pushed few brown curls behind her ear to have a clear view of her brown eyes but he quickly removed the direct look at it. "Thanks for a wonderful night."

"No Chuck, thank you." She said softly and smiled looking at his green eyes. His shaggy blond hair swayed as the wind brushed it.

Chuck grinned at her as they kept the grip in each other's hands. Gabriella tried wondering what Chuck was thinking but she was unsuccessful.

"Gab" Chuck finally said.

"Yes Chuck?" Gabriella muttered wanting him to say more.

"I… I want to give you something." Chuck said in an unromantic way. Gabriella felt he was nervous so she smiled at him encouragingly. Chuck held out a small box and opened it. Gabriella gasped as she saw an emerald studded silver ring inside. She looked up at him with a watery smile. "Keep this. I want you to have this. As long as you wear this ring, I know you still love me."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She looked at it once more and allowed Chuck to slip the ring on her finger. She nodded and said "I love you Chuck."

Chuck beamed at her. He slightly bobbed his head as if telling her the same thing. She secretly wanted him to say those words out loud and not nodding, but she convinced herself that it was his way of saying I love you, too. Chuck held out his arms to hug her tight and she hugged him back.

"Goodnight, Gabriella." Chuck said and he turned around towards his house. Gabriella stood there looking at him. _Why wouldn't he ever say I love you?_ Gabriella thought.

The next day, Gabriella excitedly called her best friend Troy Bolton to tell him about her date with Chuck Turvey. Gabriella was well known in school as timid and shy, but whenever she's around Troy, she could talk non stop about anything.

"An emerald ring?" Troy Bolton questioned from the other end of the phone once Gabriella mentioned about the ring. "You sure you're not color blind?"

Gabriella groaned a little and rolled her eyes. "Of course I am not color blind, Troy. I know what an emerald is."

"That was rhetoric. I mean, he can do better than green."

"What do you mean?"

"Green is not your color, Gab."

"Ah? Huh?" Gabriella was lost in words. She had no idea what Troy meant.

Gabriella heard Troy took a deep breath before starting, "Gab, you always hated green. You always rant to me how you hated green. And emerald is also green."

"Oh," Gabriella never expected Troy will remember. She told him about hating color green back when they were ten, which was seven years before, and she still hated the color. But the ring was a gift from Chuck she would love it no matter what. "I… uh… forgot to tell you, I changed my mind about green?" She lied.

"Whatever you say, Gab."

"Whatever, Troy" Gabriella bit her lower lip. Troy was correct, as always. And she hated it when he was right because he would always let her feel that she can be dumb sometimes. And 'sometimes' was when she's falling in love. "Hey, Troy" Gabriella broke the pause when her mom signalled her to come for lunch. "Mom's calling for lunch now. And no. You can't come." She said expecting Troy to invite himself for lunch. She heard him sighed then said goodbye before hanging up the phone.

-----

Gabriella's legs were curled up in the library chair as she repeatedly twirled her ring around her finger. Lost in the thought of that particular day Chuck gave her the ring, which had gone by so fast. She felt her heart crying, feeling abandoned by her boyfriend's absence. It had been five months since the two started dating, and it feels like she's slowly losing him.

She missed those times when she and Chuck would just be alone in each others arms. Those times when he stole silent moments away from her thinking just so he could convince her to be with him. She wanted those times when nothing she said or did matter to him. But it seemed like those times were now slowly vanishing away with time.

Just like earlier that day, Chuck promised Gabriella that they'll meet up by lunch hour in the cafeteria. He said he wanted to just be with his girlfriend on a Friday afternoon. Gabriella felt joy at how Chuck always wanted to be with her without any particular reason at all. She excitedly waited with her friends in their usual table at the cafeteria, looking sideways around the cafeteria once in while.

She only mentioned about their meet with her best friend, Troy Bolton - captain of the basketball varsity. She really didn't want every one of her friends to know. She wanted to stay comfortable talking about Chuck and she knew Troy was the only one she could talk with comfortably about anything. And Troy, being the most supportive best friend, always gave her a smile. She knew the smile meant that he was happy for her. But for Troy, the smile was the only respond he could give to her that would make her feel happy. He only wanted what made her happy, and he knew he should slowly try to convince himself that Chuck was one to make her joyful. But deep inside him he was falling apart.

Twenty-five minutes passed by but still Chuck wasn't anywhere in sight. She looked around to see if there were few soccer players in the cafeteria. She said to herself that he might be out in the field practicing soccer as she saw no sign of any soccer player around. After all, the season had recently started and they knew the soccer game this year was going to be tough. She kept looking around the noisy and packed cafeteria keeping her eyes open to wherever Chuck might came out. _Why would he forget his own words?_ Gabriella wanted to know.

"Gabby," Troy said softly. "It's almost time for the next class. We should get going."

"But…" Gabriella trailed off knowing there was no way they could meet and be together in just five minutes. She nodded then stood up. She made one last sad look around wondering why he forgot. Her frown vanished as she tried to set a smile on her face to hide her deep despair and went towards her next class.

Gabriella shook her head away from her deep thoughts. It was now free period, two periods after lunch break and she never heard from Chuck. He did not send her a text message to tell why he couldn't make it. He never called in between periods just to let her know why he missed their lunch date. She hid herself inside the library as she used to when she's lonely. She always wanted to keep herself calm at times like this and being in the library would help her keep herself in control.

She put her legs down on the floor and placed the book on the table, which was resting on her lap earlier. She couldn't understand a word written on the book, which was very unusual. She knew she definitely lost it - lost her control over the feelings she had for the past hours. The held back tears from after lunch break had finally ran down her cheeks uncontrollably.

-----

Troy spent his free period in the basketball court with Chad to practice some free throw shots. Other basketball players were also present but there weren't enough for a real basketball practice. Troy and Chad used the other side of the court, while the others shared the other ring. Other students, including cheerleaders, were also present, sitting by the bleachers talking.

Chad gave up on Troy who wasted all of the time with bad shots into the basket. He took the ball when, once again, he missed a shot. "Troy," he said in an obvious irritated voice. "What's up, man? We were out here shooting a ball for almost half an hour and none of your shots ever made it." Chad walk towards the free throw line and Troy stood there with his weight on one leg and his hands resting on his waist. "Your mind is off somewhere; you never listened to whatever I'm saying. What's wrong with you, man?"

Troy did not make a sound or any movement. He was once again lost in his thoughts leaving Chad with his talking. Troy worried about Gabriella's relationship with Chuck. He was convinced that he's not taking care of his best friend. For years they've known each other, Troy considered her as his sister. He loved her as much as he loves his own family. But apparently, the way he's worrying about her, it's like he loved her more than just his sister, more than just his friend.

He snapped back into reality when Chad poked him lightly by the shoulder. The afro haired lad looked at his best friend with great curiosity. He knew him well enough to realize that there's huge deal bothering his friend.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Chad asked removing the mock in his voice.

Troy knew that Chad was serious with his question, so he did not hesitate to respond. "I'm worried about Gabriella."

Chad rolled his eyes and once again he bent his knees and threw the ball up towards the hoop. He took the ball bouncing after it landed from the nice shot he just made. He went back to the free throw line getting ready for his next shot.

"I mean, she doesn't deserve him. She's too smart and delicate for a guy like Chuck." Troy continued.

"Troy, it's been five months since they started dating." Chad once again readied for his next shot. "I thought you said you got over the whole thing?"

"Not after what he did to Gabby." Troy said stealing the ball from Chad's grasps and tried another shot. "He promised he'll be with Gabby at lunchtime. He let her hopes up, man, and she's giving out too much love on him. She needs someone else, someone who deserves her love. Someone-"

"Someone like you" Chad finished Troy's sentence and gave out a sheepish smile. Troy rolled his eyes at his friend's words and grabbed the ball from Chad's hand. "I really have no idea why you keep this from yourself and from her." Chad continued as Troy made another bad shot.

Troy caught the ball that once again bounced from the edge of the ring. "What do you mean?" He tucked the ball under his arms and stared at Chad intensely.

"Dude, it's obvious you're in love with her."

"Dude, I am…" He stopped realizing that finishing his sentence with a 'not' was a lie. He fell in love with Gabriella for a long time now. He never told anyone about it especially Chad, and he never expected him to see it. "Whatever, man." He once again stepped beside the free throw line trying to get at least one decent shot. And to the boy's surprise, it shot directly inside the basket.

"Yup, I knew it." Chad said grinning widely at Troy who was staring at the bouncing ball slowly losing its height.

"Dude," Troy began "I'll go find Gabriella."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No." He said repeatedly shook his head uneasily. "Whatever, man. I don't think this is the best time. She's suffering enough from Chuck; I won't give her more reason to get confused."

* * *

_A/N: Told you it was long. Ok! So, that's the first part. I do hope you like it. Please read and review... Really appreciate it if you do ;)__ Also, visit and and Thanks ;)_

_Acknowledgment: I would like to acknowledge Yoyo and Barbara and (uhh... I forgot who else I told about this story.. but I acknowledge you) for encouraging me. Babe, thanks! You're awesome! Ok, fine... Thanks Mariz and Cath for like telling me about FF and for making me an addict like you. I'll never forget that. But anyway, I decided to do this first before the first one._


	2. Chapter Two: You Deserve Someone Else

**Happily Ever After All**  
by Pure Vowels aka Auie

Chapter 2

* * *

Troy pushed open the library door and as he expected he saw Gabriella in her usual table. He saw her staring at a book, which was obviously untouched as it was turned to page one. Her elbows were on the table and her head leaned on her shoulders tiredly. But as Troy walked closer to Gabriella, he noticed that her eyes were tired from crying. Although she wasn't wearing any eye make up and foundation, water had obviously ran down her cheeks.

"Gabby?" He put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. She looked up at Troy; her eyes were slightly red from crying. She quickly looked away not wanting Troy to see how miserable she looked. "Gabby, it's going to be alright."

"No Troy." She said as she buried her face on her arms hiding from Troy. "It won't."

"Come on." Troy took her hands and pulled her slowly. She looked up at him curiously but she allowed him to lead her. She stood up leaving the book on the table and followed him.

She permitted Troy to wrap his arms around her as they both walked in silence. Troy held her tight in his arms worried she might just suddenly faint because of the weight of all the emotions she'd been feeling lately. Troy knew how much her hopes had been raised since she told him about the ring Chuck gave her. Somehow he felt suspicious about the ring. He didn't want to, but he does felt that way. He thought of it as if it was to keep Gabriella tied up to him while he freely does anything he wants. Troy knew he needed to find out soon.

Gabriella wanted to know where Troy wanted to bring her. She knew him well enough that it will be a quiet place where he'll let her vent out everything she's feeling. He always did this every time she felt extremely sad, or happy, or angry. No matter what, he would always made her tell him everything.

Just as she expected, he had brought her to a door leading to their hideout. He removed his arms from her to open the door and let her pass first. She wearily walked up the flight of stairs, her arms folded against her chest. Gabriella hazily smelled the fresh air given away by the green leaves in the rooftop garden.

"Gabby, I know you're not all right." Troy began as he sat down while guiding her to sit on the bench. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Troy," she said in trembling voice. She choked up on words as she began crying. She buried her head on Troy's chest. Troy rubbed her back in a circular motion to comfort her. He let her cry there for a while knowing it will slightly help release the pain she's feeling.

Slowly, her wails began to fade and Troy pushed her slowly away from his chest. He wiped off the tears from her cheeks with his thumb and look intensely at her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes twinkled as the water in her eyes and the sunlight met. She looked so radiant even after all the crying. But he shook off his fantasy and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hey," Troy said giving her a hug once again so she rest down on his arms. "Don't let this one mistake get into you. He acted like a jerk, you…"

"Troy," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She pulled away and stood up. She opened her eyes to look at the view of Albequerque. She inhaled another gulp of fresh air and continued, "This wasn't the only time."

"What?" He said sternly as he stood up to join her, listening intently.

"We've been having misunderstandings before this, Troy."

"And you never told me this because…?" He wanted her to continue. He pulled her so she would see his questioning expression. It was that look of his that she never dared try to lie to.

"Because…" She paused. She thought over whether to answer or not. With his stares, she knew there was no way out, so she continued. "Be-Because, I don't want you to worry much about me, Troy. I know you worry about me a lot and I don't want you to worry more especially about my love life."

"When did this all start?" Troy wanted to know not paying attention at the given reason.

"I'm guessing about a month."

Troy inhaled a gulp of air holding back his anger. _How come Gabby kept this from me?_ He asked himself. Gabriella never kept a secret from him ever since they became best friends, which started since they were in kindergarten. He mentally threw punches and kicks in the air.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered sensing the anger inside him.

"What have you two been fighting about?" he cut her sentence.

"Some… stuff." she said hesitantly.

"What kind of stuff?" Troy looked at Gabriella without hiding the rage in his face.

"Uh, Troy…" She whispered almost inaudible. She looked down not wanting to let Troy know that they've been fighting about the simplest things. Sometimes, her eyes give out too much detail than she intended to say. And Troy was her best interpreter.

Troy held her face to make her look at him but she slipped her head off his hand. Troy understood that she was hesitating to tell and he knew those 'stuff' weren't normal. Fights were normal in a relationship, but not over the simplest things.

"Troy, I can handle this." Gabriella finally broke the silence created by her hesitation and Troy's deep thinking.

"I know you can, but, please Gabby, promise me one thing." He looked back at Gabriella's brown eyes with deep anxiety and she returned the gaze back to his blue ones. She nodded at him. "Promise me you'll end it once you two get into a fight."

"But Tr—"

"Gabby, you're acting stupid if you let him be with you after another fight. Don't let him get into you Gab. You deserve better than this. You deserve…" He trailed off debating whether to continue or not. He decided that he will. "You deserve someone who loves you back, Gabby"

Once again, Troy was right. She knew she couldn't say anything to argue with her best friend. She faintly smiled at him thinking how well enough he knew her that he even knew what and whom she deserves.

* * *

_A/N: There you go! Little short this time guys. I just can't seem to find the best way to cut it. There were few reviews in here but I thank you for those who read and added my story to their favorites. I hope this time more people read it. I just can't wait to add the next one. I just want to put up already! But anyway, take care! Please review! Love lots 3 Auie  
_

_Disclaimer: I only own the story telling._


	3. Chapter Three: Threat

**Happily Ever After All**  
by Pure Vowels aka Auie

* * *

"Hey Gabby" Taylor McKessie greeted her friend as she, Ryan and Sharpay Evans and Chad Danforth were approaching her. Gabriella was just taking her books that she needed from her locker before she headed towards homeroom class.

"Hey everyone" She exclaimed as they reached her. Her face lit up with a smile, her cheekbones rising, her brown eyes glowing. Although she did not spend the weekend with her boyfriend, that never stopped her from having a great day on a Monday.

They all had the same homeroom so they decided to walk together to their class. It was still few more minutes early, so they decided to exchange stories while waiting for the bell to signal the start of homeroom. Most of the stories came from the Evans twins as they were out during the weekend with their parents. There was laughter from the group as Ryan did a funny dance that Sharpay forced him to do.

Zeke shortly joined the group at the back of the drama classroom. He gave Sharpay, his girlfriend, a kiss on the cheek then Sharpay turned slightly red. Gabriella faced them as they exchanged morning kisses but wasn't directly looking at them. Deep inside, she envied her friends' romantic relationship: Taylor and Chad, Zeke and Sharpay, and now Ryan and Kelsi – who joined their little fun conversation few minutes later.

"Okay, why on earth are you all here and not include me?" Troy said as he shoved his way through the small circle created by the group. He came face to face with Gabriella who was silent the whole time on her seat. She only laughed a little or smirked at some comments. She never tried to open up because she knew there wasn't anything interesting to say about her weekend.

"Oh that is because late comers are prohibited from this group." Chad joked, his arms around Taylor.

"Oh really Chad? I was just out talking to some people." Troy smirked at him. He was not really up for jokes. He easily caught Gabriella's eyes, which was giving out a hint of happiness, sadness and jealousy all at the same time. He waited for her to look at him and to his delight he met her dazzling brown eyes.

He gave out a single nod and mouthed "You alright?" She gave her a slight bob of the head to give him an answer. She smiled softly at him mentally thanking him for his deep concerns. He smiled back and Gabriella felt for the first time sparks flying inside her. She never felt that way whenever Chuck smiled at her, but she was curious to know why she felt it with Troy – her best friend.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly. She instantly went back to the group's conversation but she was already lost. She had no idea what they were talking about now. Thankfully, the bell rang signalling the start of homeroom. Ms. Darbus, their drama teacher, was already ordering them to take their proper seats and her eyes were darting directly at the group.

The whole time during homeroom, Gabriella was lost in her thoughts absentmindedly twirling her ring. She was sometimes get snapped by Ms. Darbus from her deep thoughts but she instantly went back to whatever she was thinking.

She had no idea if she was thinking about Chuck (who was in a different class at that time), or Troy who was sitting at the front of the class stealing glances at her. She thought of that morning when she saw Troy's smile and the awkward feeling she felt. _No, wait…_ she thought. _You have a boyfriend, Gabby. Plus! He's your best friend._

She went back to reality when Taylor nudged her at the back. She completely missed the bell while hearing only her thoughts inside her head. Thank God for attentive friends like Taylor.

At lunchtime, the group was reunited in their usual table in the cafeteria. Gabriella went along with the conversation pretty well and let out a laugh at some of Ryan's funny gestures, Sharpay's comical stories and Chad's humorous comments. She beamed at her friends who exchange kisses and giving out a big hug with each other's partners. To her surprise, she did not feel envy on what she's seeing before her. In fact, she felt loved in Troy's arms, at Troy's stares and with Troy's concerns. She felt loved by Troy.

_Could it be…?_ Gabriella thought once more. _No, that's impossible, really, Gabby. He's your best friend and you have a boyfriend._ She would always steal glances at Troy when he wasn't looking. She sometimes would smile at him whenever he laughed at jokes thrown by their friends. And she wondered what he thought about her.

Troy, on the other hand, would always give her comfort even if she did not ask him to. The way he stared at her occasionally sends out a comforting message. Thankfully, she understood what his stares meant because she always nodded at him in return for the knowing gaze. There were times when he would wrap his arms around her when romantic stories were given out by the girls. He would playfully pinch her cheeks every so often at comments thrown by their friends at Gabriella. There was happiness inside him seeing his best friend was having the time of her life no matter how much her boyfriend was being an ass.

Ever since morning, Chuck hadn't showed up to Gabriella. He was in school, Troy should know because he saw him arrive in the hallway and passed by his locker before he went to homeroom class. He made a small talk with Chuck while mentally clutching his fists holding back his anger.

"Turvey," Troy exclaimed before Chuck could vanish completely towards his first class. He turned around to face Troy impatiently. Chuck was just as tall as Troy but he was a lot more built than Troy was. Nevertheless, he didn't feel shrunken by his enemy's figure. "I don't care what Gabriella sees in you. But once I find out that you're not treating her nicely again, you'll be sorry."

"Ooh," he muttered pretending he was scared at Troy's verdict. "What are you going to do, Bolton? Hand me over to your father. Too bad, he's not my dad and coach, Daddy's Boy!"

Troy looked at him in deep resentment. He slammed his locker shut making a loud metal bang, which echoed in the hallway. Many students quickly looked at where the noise came from but he ignored them as he turned on his heel towards his class. That wasn't the kind of answer he'd expected. He would rather here him fight for Gabriella than made fun of him. He decided not to mention his morning 'chat' with Chuck to Gabriella when he saw how happy she was with the group. So he went along with the fun.

"Bolton! Danforth! Baylor!" Jason Cross called out far behind the group. "Coach wants to talk to us now."

The three basketball players groaned in frustration as they'll miss out another humorous story courtesy of the Evans twins. The boys stood up in heavy weight except Troy who turned to Gabriella.

"You'll be alright, Gabby?" Troy asked Gabriella before leaving. This cause the group to fell into silence as they stare intensely at Troy and Gabriella's little but meaningful interaction. Both of them didn't feel awkward at the look of each of their friends.

"Yes, Troy" Gabriella replied wondering why Troy was very concerned about her ever since that morning. "I'll be fine. Go, before your father whip your butt."

Troy laughed and the rest of the group joined in. "Alright." Troy stood up then gave Gabriella a kiss on her forehead and once again the group turned silent. They looked suspiciously at Gabriella then to Troy's retreating back then again to Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella said uncomforted by her friends' stares.

"Gabby, what's up with you and Troy?" Taylor did not hesitate to ask.

"Guys! I have a boyfriend." Gabriella yelled surprised at the question thrown to her.

All four of her friends looked at her in confusion. It wasn't the type of answer they expected to hear. There were exchanges of glances between the four of them and Gabriella felt a lot more uncomfortable.

"Guys, whatever you're thinking, I don't care." Gabriella broke the silence with irritation in her voice. "I have a boyfriend, okay?"

"Yeah right! Where is he and what's his name again?" Kelsi said sarcastically.

"Whatever Kels," She rolled her eyes irritably. "Troy and I are just friends. There's not-"

"Whoa, whoa, Gabs" Ryan interrupted. "We're not questioning your relationship with Chuck because of your closeness with Troy."

"Yeah," Sharpay continued. "We were just wondering why Troy's concerned so much."

Gabriella sat in silence feeling embarrassed for the way she responded and acted around her friends. She had no idea why she sounded like she was denying something with Troy. She didn't even know why she took the question differently. She looked at her friends who were giggling at the sight of Gabriella reddening on her seat.

-----

Troy and the rest of the basketball team parted ways after a meeting with Coach Bolton outside. The cheerleaders were currently using the gym causing the basketball team to meet outside by the field. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason walked across the grass. There were still few more hours before the first period after lunch, so they agreed to proceed to the cafeteria.

The four were already getting inside the building when Troy stopped. He heard a conversation involving Gabriella. He doesn't usually eavesdrop in people's conversation, but somehow this made him feel uncomfortable, wanting to know what was it about.

"Guys, you go ahead. I'll, uh, forgot to tell dad something very important. I'll try to catch up." Troy tried to come up with something not to let his friend wonder why he won't carry on.

"Ok" They said in unison and went inside.

Troy quickly turned around as his friends disappeared inside the building. He tried to listen intensely to where the conversation was coming from. As he kept walking, he realized that the voices were coming from behind the building, which wasn't that far from the doors. The voice started to grow louder as he approached the side of the building.

"Don't worry about Gabriella. She doesn't know a thing. She's too stupid about this for a smart girl like her." Troy heard a very familiar voice. The voice owned by the person he dreaded mostly. He felt his fist curled ready to punch anytime but he controlled himself and hid beside the wall to listen more.

"But Chuck" The girl giggled. Troy had no idea whom the voice belonged to but he had no time to search his mind for girls he knew that could be the owner of the voice. He was disgusted of what he was hearing. The giggling continued. He concluded that they're doing more than just talking.

"Oh… Come on… Now… Babe." Chuck said between kisses. Troy can see clearly what they were doing through their shadows. He clutched his fist more tightly now but something Chuck said made him held back once more. "Why would you be so worried about Gab? Oh, jeez, she's such a bore… I can't even do this to her."

"Do what?" She said playfully.

"This" Then he kissed her on her neck and she giggled once more.

"But… Why… Won't you just… break up… with her?" The girl said between giggles.

"Not after I get her first." Chuck said as he pulled away from kissing the girl.

This time, Troy really lost his temper. "You jerk!" He shouted and the two canoodling behind the wall jumped and shrieked in fright. Troy flew his fist towards Chucks jaw. Chuck did not fall down as he's strong enough to take the pain he's dealing with. After all, he's been into rumbles many times. Troy's punches weren't anything like those he had before.

"Oi, Bolton! Move your ass away from here or you'll suffer." Chuck warned pointing a finger at Troy's chest.

Troy threw his fist to Chuck's jaw once more sending him onto to ground. There was anger in Troy's eyes as he pointed his shaking index fingers at Chuck and yelled, "No, Chuck _you'll_suffer!" He left Chuck on the ground wiping the blood leaving his mouth.

* * *

_A/N: Okay. Still short? Sorry for the tardiness. School has just started for me and it's totally different. So I'm still in state of shock. Bare with me. Hope you like the chapter. Too violent? Well... Uhm... Can't think of anything... But i hope you guys like it..._

_Thanks also to the few reviewers.. hehe... spread the word guys! Cira, thanks so much!_

_Anyway, nothing else anymore. Just read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I own only the story telling. _


	4. Chapter Four: Brown and Green Collide

**Happily Ever After All**  
by Pure Vowels aka Auie

* * *

"Troy, hey man!" Chad exclaimed smiling and raising his arms at the advancing Troy. But he slowly put his arms down as he saw that there was something wrong with Troy. Everyone fell silent as they saw obvious rage in Troy's burning eyes. There were exchanges of confused glances except for Gabriella who was looking worriedly at Troy.

"What took you so long, man? Is there something wrong with you and your dad?" Chad added as soon as Troy arrived at their table. He placed his hands at Troy's back with deep concern but Troy only released heavy breath.

No one moved as they were all waiting for Troy to speak. Curiosity and worries filled the table not caring that the bell will soon ring. Everyone in the circle table were searching his blue eyes for an answer why he came looking angrily with his fists curled up. Zeke, Jason and Chad were worried he and his father fought, which they rarely do. Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi were looking back and forth from Troy to Gabriella - who seemed to be the only person that Troy was looking at. No one seemed to understand why Troy suddenly felt rage but they certainly wanted to know what it was all about.

Troy took another deep breath trying to compose his self. "Can I talk to you?" he said addressing Gabriella. She looked confused and worried at the same time as she nodded. All eyes were now darting Gabriella. What could the problem be? What did Gabriella do to make Troy angry? Or rather, what happened? What did Troy see that he needed to talk with Gabriella? Lots of questions yet there was only a little time to fill things up.

"I saw-" Troy was cut off when the end-of-lunch bell suddenly filled the cafeteria. Many students were now jumping up from their seats towards their next class. He cursed himself knowing he couldn't tell Gabriella everything that had happened. There were only five minutes left for them to get to their class.

"Troy, you're scaring me." Gabriella muttered under her breath. She felt the waters filling her eyes now. There was confusion in her head and worries in her heart.

"Gab, free period…" Troy said his voice were a little shaky. "Go directly up there. You know where. Please, Gab. Be there."

Gabriella saw the anger, concern and seriousness in his eyes. She knew there was something serious that Troy wanted to tell. But she couldn't tell why. He just went to his father's according to Chad, Zeke and Jason. What could have happened? Surely, Gabriella wanted to know.

She looked at his blue eyes as she nodded slowly at him. Troy gave her a warm hug letting her feel his comfort. She's still as confused as before but she accepted the comfort. Whatever it was, she knew it was anything but good.

--

During class, Gabriella couldn't concentrate on anything her teacher was saying. There were few times that her teacher caught her 'daydreaming' on her seat. Many puzzled looking students look at her since she's one of the few students who are very attentive in class. And this time, she's anything but attentive. Taylor would always give her a nudge whenever she's out of her mind. Sharpay would pinch her just to bring her back to earth. But none of these helped her got out of the worries and confusion that Troy left her that lunch.

Fortunately, the bell ending her chemistry class rang. It was now finally free period and yet she felt her heart skipping a beat nervously. She had no idea why she was nervous. All she knew whatever Troy had to say, it wasn't good and it was definitely bad.

Just as she went straight to her locker to place her unneeded school things before proceeding to the rooftop garden, she saw Chuck walking towards her. She rolled her eyes not wanting to see the smirk on his face like he usually wore. She went back to her locker to finish putting up her things inside. But just as she closed her locker door and turned, there was a tight gripped that pulled her. It was Chuck with sorrow in his green eyes. The smirk was gone replaced by a bruised lip surrounded by a dark purple on his left jaw. He looked bad, absolutely bad.

"Chuck?" Gabriella mumbled. She scanned his face, her soft fingers caressing his injured face. The worries and confusion given by Troy earlier was now gone in her head. It was now replaced by deep uncertainties towards Chuck. "What happened, Chuck? _When_ did this happen?"

"Gabby, babe, you… I… there…" Chuck said in a fake trembling voice. Gabriella seemed to have bought his acting since she still wore the worries on her face. Chuck beamed to himself and continued with his acting.

"Shush… Chuck" Gabriella tried to comfort him. He placed his head on her shoulders and hugged her tightly. She made tiny circles on his back to comfort him.

He pulled away from the hug and looked directly at Gabriella's deep brown eyes. There was a hint of sorrow and sadness coming from his mind as he spoke, "Gabby, you love me, right?" – He saw her nodding continuously now, the smirk in his head was now wider – "Gabby, no matter what I won't do anything foolish. I won't make a fool of you, right? Gabby, you're the only one for me, you know that right?"

"Chuck, you're scaring me." She said her voice shaking. _Great! First Troy, now Chuck_, she thought. How can the two guys who matter to her scare her so much? Did he and Troy do something she didn't know? Was he the reason Troy was mad earlier? Gabriella wanted to know.

Chuck gave Gabriella a hug. Behind her, Chuck beamed. He was convinced that Gabriella believed him so much. "Gabriella, I would never lie to you." He whispered to her ear sounding really sad. He felt Gabriella's head bobbing up and down in agreement. He gave out a huge smile before pulling away from her.

"Chuck, what happened? You're worrying me." Gabriella said.

"Gabby, listen to me." He pushed himself away from her a little and placed his strong hands on her shoulders and made her look at his green eyes. Gabriella searched those eyes for sincerity and truthfulness but somehow she lost it. "Troy… He… he wanted us away from each other. He… He was the one who did this to me."

Gabriella was confused. Troy? Troy Bolton? There was no way Troy would do that. She had no idea she was slowly shaking her head in disbelief. _No,_ she screamed to herself. _This is unbelievable_.

Chuck tightened her grip on her shoulders. "Look," he said breaking her from her wondering. "I know you don't believe it. But it's true, Troy did this to me. He said I'll suffer because I took you away from him."

"What?!" Now, Gabriella was totally confused. _Chuck took her away from him? What?_ Gabriella really wanted to know. _What did he mean about that?_

"Chelsea and I were talking earlier after our practices finished. She told me that Troy would do anything to take you away from me becau-because…" Chuck stopped not wanting to continue but deep inside he just wanted to make Gabriella listen intensely to whatever he was about to say. "Gabby, Chelsea told me that he loves you. He said that I'll suffer because I took you away from him. He was just looking for the best time."

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed. She was totally confused at what she was hearing. Troy? Was In love with her? She was confused. She never thought that Troy would fall for her. No, that's completely insane. How can Troy fall for her? It's impossible. But…

"Chuck? Are you sure?" Gabriella asked still wanting to know if she really heard him right. He nodded at her but there was something inside her telling her that she could never believe it. Nope. Not until it came from Troy. "Chuck? Please, excuse me. I need to talk to someone."

Without waiting for a reply, she removed his hands off from her shoulders and walked away from him. She did not look back at him missing his huge smirk painted on his face. He knew she'll talk to Troy and he knew Troy hadn't told her yet.

Confusion flooded inside Gabriella's head as he traced the path towards the rooftop garden. She was in deep thoughts and she never realized she actually had arrived there already. Strong hands on her shoulders woke her back to reality. She looked up and saw sadness and worries at the blue eyes looking at her.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" He asked as brushed his thumb against her cheeks. She did not realize she was crying.

"Is it true?" Gabriella did not hesitate to ask. She wanted to move fast with the conversation. She doesn't want to start of with what was wrong. She just needed to know everything and save herself from the whirlwind of words that came out from Chuck earlier. "Troy, did you really punch Chuck? Troy, tell me the truth!"

Troy's facial expression was unreadable. He was shocked with what she just said, but somehow guilt was also evident. Sorrow could be traced in his eyes but anger was also present. _She knew?_ Troy thought. He wanted to save himself by lying but he decided against it. "Yes, Gabby." He muttered not facing Gabriella. He slid his hands off from Gabriella's shoulders and walked away. She followed him with her eyes, anger now more evident on her face.

"Why, Troy?" Gabriella broke the silence.

"Because, Gabby, he was cheating on you!" He said turning back to her. His voice went a little bit higher. Anger was now clearly seen on his face. He thought of the scene he witnessed earlier and his hands were slightly curling in rage.

"That wasn't what he told me, Troy." Gabriella took a short step towards Troy. Her voice was now also starting to raise more than she intended to. "From what Chuck told me, you beat him out of nowhere. You just wanted to beat him because he stole me away from you. Troy! Why would you do that?"

"What?" Troy's face grew surprised. Chuck not only cheated but also lied to her. _That bastard_, Troy thought. "Gabby he's cheating on you. I saw them – him and Chelsea – making out by the school grounds. I saw him, Gabriella. He's lying to you."

"No he isn't. He never lied." Gabriella defended although she had no idea why it was uncomfortable saying it.

"Gabby… I saw him. He was out with Chelsea maki-"

"Shut up Troy," She yelled. Troy was taken aback by the raised voice talking to him. She never yelled at him and ordered him to shut up. In fact, they never fought about anything like this. "He told me that they were just talking. Then you came along and all of a sudden you threw a punch at him. What's wrong with you Troy?" Gabriella really wanted to know. "I thought you're alright with him. I thought I got my best friend's thumbs up! But deep inside you're actually planning on taking me away from him?"

"What? No, Gabs. I would never do that." Troy said in defence. "No matter how much I love you, I would never do anything to take you away from something – or someone – you love." He said this quite fast.

"What?" Gabriella asked with a sudden change of tone. She wasn't yelling, but still, there was something different from her tone. It wasn't in a loving way. It was empty.

Troy had just told her he loved her. Gabriella knew she did not mishear him. She's a very attentive listener and everyone knew that. But him saying that adding Chuck a plus point in his lie. Troy loved her; therefore, Chuck might be right.

Troy did not speak or move. He just said it without intention. This wasn't the way he imagined saying her how he truly felt. It felt more like he did not mean it, but he just did. He just said it and he knew Gabriella was aware of what just came out of his mouth.

"Gabri-" Troy started but was cut off by Gabriella's heavy sigh.

"Troy… I" Gabriella said, her voice trembling.

"Yes, Gabriella?" He said seriously. Calling her Gabriella meant he really was serious. He moved his hands upwards to cup her cheeks but as his hands brushed her cheeks, she quickly moved her head back not wanting to be touch. Troy's face fell even gloomier than it already was. He brought his hands back to his side and gave her a simple nod silently telling her he was sorry.

"I… have to… Troy, I have to go." Gabriella said with her face looking down on the ground. She never wanted to tell Troy this but she needed time.

Without waiting for Troy to speak, she walked away from him still looking at the ground. She did not want to see him as she fly away crying. She really did not leave him; she just wanted to have time to think things through.

But to Troy, it meant differently. He knew that Gabriella believed Chuck's lies. The tear that fell from his eyes told him that he lost more than just a best friend. He lost the love of his life.

--

Gabriella had been spinning her cell phone around her fingers for hours. She wanted to send Troy a text message but she had no idea what to say. She didn't even bother ringing her boyfriend and have a talk. Most girls would always look forward to her boyfriend's messages and voice, especially when in need of comfort. But for Gabriella, it's Troy's voice she wanted to here. She had no clue why, but she knew she missed him already. For the past three hours since she arrived from school, her intersected legs resting on her bed, her back against a pillow and her opened chemistry book untouched. She would sometimes breathe out a sigh when she went back to reality but after a few moments, she would go back to deep thinking.

She was thinking about what had happened that afternoon in school. Her boyfriend fought with her best friend. She knew that they didn't go well together in school because of the shared popularity (Chuck being soccer captain and Troy the basketball captain) that Chuck started giving a huge deal on. But they never fought because of her. And this one was the first and it's already huge. Not for the school but for her. One of them was telling the truth but she had no idea who. She saw how scared Chuck was when he told her that Troy was mad at their relationship, when he mentioned that Troy blamed Chuck for stealing her away from him. And Troy just proved to her that he did love her.

Gabriella tried recalling a time when Troy said 'I love you' to her. But he never did, not even in a friendly way. Coming out from his mouth all of a sudden – and in a middle of a misunderstanding (or fight) - must mean a lot because when a person was mad, they sometimes never realize they said things they've been keeping inside them for a while. Plus, Troy's her best friend, why would he lie?

It totally confused Gabriella. She couldn't concentrate on anything but this feud between the two boys in her life. Thankfully, it was Saturday the next day. No need to rush things with her homeworks. She could try to remove the situation out of her mind and focus on something more important.

But _this _was important. She needed to end this. She needed to find out which one of them told her the truth and stop herself from getting hurt.

"Honey?" There was a soft knock on her bedroom door startling her. Her mother had just arrived home from work which surprised her. Her mother usually went home late in the evening.

"Mom?" She said not giving any intention of making it sound more like a question but it did anyway. "I mean, the door's open mom."

Her mother opened the door and took a peek inside to stare at her daughter. She saw sadness in her daughter's eyes and she knew she was trying hard to hide it with the use of her smile. She did not bother asking her daughter about it because she knew Gabriella didn't want to talk about it. Well, her daughter wouldn't hide it if she wanted to speak about a problem. Instead, she asked the young brunette something she didn't expect to be asked, "Gabby, where's Troy."

"What do you mean, mom?" With all the thinking she had been doing, it completely drifted off from her mind that Troy usually stole snacks from the Montez's kitchen late in the afternoon.

"It's Friday today and it's not really late yet. He usually comes home around seven."

"Oh, he wasn't here today. He… uhm" she struggled for an excuse. Lying to her mother made her very uncomfortable but she didn't want her mother to know about their misunderstanding. "He probably had extra practice or something, since basketball season's almost here. He did not tell me why he wouldn't be able to come." That was true; Troy did not tell her why he couldn't come but only because she did not give the time to ask if he would be coming over. She was so used to walking straight from her locker to home after school with Troy beside her without her looking for him. He would always just show up. But with all the things clouded in her mind, she did not even notice she walked home alone.

"Are you sure you two are ok."

Gabriella bit her lip not wanting to answer the question. But just as she was about to tell her mother something she was cut off.

"Ok. I'm sure you two will figure it out." She walked out the door and gently closed the door behind her.

Gabriella did not look away from the closed door. Her mother, although always away from home, knew her pretty well. Her eyes could easily gave her away to people who understood her. That would be the reason why Troy could always tell when to joke around, when to start getting serious with things, when to tickle her and when to talk about stuff in the right place. And it would be the reason why Chuck never saw her the way Troy did. Chuck never looked at her in the eyes and examined what it says. To him, those were just empty brown orbs. In their case, brown and green will collide.

She had decided to surprise Chuck in his house the next day and have a short talk of things. Yes, that might be a good plan and hopefully, there will be a conclusion to the problem.

* * *

_A/N: Forgive me for a month of no update. I've been working a lot on my websites and nearly don't have time to put up the story. I've already written a few parts after every update except that whenever I get a chance to put it up, there's something else more important to do and eventually, I just forgot all about putting the chapter up. Anyway, I won't make more excuses._

_So, well, here's the chapter. The next one will be the last chapter of this story. I don't know if it's exciting or not. I doubt it is. But hey, I'm going to end my first ever fanfic! I have a lot more in mind right now including a Romeo and Juliet style story, including the tragic ending. I'll update my profile with the title of the stories that will come soon._

_Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Sorry, a jerk will always be a jerk if he wanted to and Chuck IS a jerk. Don't kill me for making Gabriella doubt Troy.. but hey.. it's part of the story. Anyway, I do hope you guys will read this and look forward for the last part of the story and the next one. Oh! The next one is already finished so I'll just have to end this story so I'll put that one up :D Thanks for everything!_

_Disclaimer: I only own the story telling_


	5. Chapter Five: Happy Ever After

Happily Ever After All  
by Purevowels aka Auie

* * *

The sun shone on Gabriella's dried tear stained face through the curtains of her balcony door. Her eyes opened lazily knowing she had a serious business to finish on that day. She turned around to look at her clock; it was nine in the morning. Still trying her best to wake her sleeping mind, she pulled herself out of the queen size bed.

She went straight in her bathroom as she usually did every morning after waking up and refreshed herself. Somehow, she felt nervous about what might happen on that day. She knew something bad will happen. Something she didn't want to know but needed to know.

As she got back inside her bedroom, she searched for her cell phone that had slipped out from her fingers last night. She saw no messages, no voicemail, and no calls - or at least, none from Troy. She released a heavy sigh before dressing up in a simple short and graphic tee. She put on her brown flats after brushing her loose curls and placing her phone inside the front pockets of her shorts.

"Morning Mom" She greeted as soon as she reached the kitchen. Her mother greeted back and smiled at her daughter still wondering if she was fine. She didn't bother asking and gave Gabriella a sandwich for breakfast.

As soon as Gabriella finished her breakfast and cleaned up, she made a move towards the front door. "Mom," she shouted before stepping outside the porch.

"Yes, honey?" Her mom yelled from the kitchen while placing cleaned up plates and glasses from the dishwasher to the cupboard.

"I'm going out for a while. I might be back after sundown. No idea."

"Just get back here safe before dinner."

"Yes! And thanks mom!"

The usual seven minute walk to Chuck's house turned fifteen due to her slow steps and deep thinking. All the time, she was nervously thinking of what to expect when she arrived in Chuck's house. She had no idea what exactly she was nervous about but she had the feeling that truth she needed was about to be revealed.

There was a short sigh that left Gabriella before she knocked on his front door. There was no answer. After three more knocks, she heard a groan from behind the door before it flew open. An irritated looking Chuck greeted her which suddenly turned surprised when his eyes landed on his girlfriend.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?' He asked and Gabriella thought there was slight nervousness in his tone.

She ignored the little fact she noticed and said, "Why? You sounded like you are not expecting your _girlfriend_ to arrive anytime." Gabriella said keeping her voice steady but put on an intonation on the word 'girlfriend'. "Anyway, I'm just here because I wanted to know how you are."

"Oh" Chuck muttered. He put on a smile on his face at his girlfriend without taking notice of the sad features of the girl in front of her. "Well, I'm fine. Bruises hurt a little when pressed but I'll live." He said lazily.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure" Chuck said while opening the door wider for her to get in.

She went straight in the living room and took a seat on the couch. They both felt into an awkward silence – or at least Gabriella did – when Chuck sat next to her. He was so close but yet she felt like he wasn't there. The sparks that once flew inside her faded and she knew there wasn't in there anymore.

"Chuck?" She broke the silence. Her brown eyes met the green ones on his face and searched for something deep from it. After a few moments, she failed to see the love she needed. "Chuck, do you love me?"

"Yes, of course. Why would you ask that?" he said leaning to her ears and smelling her scent.

"Because you never said it to me" Gabriella responded without looking at him. She felt uncomfortable when she felt Chuck's breath brushing her neck. His tight embrace failed her attempts to move away from him. She knew right then that she was grossed out by the soccer captain.

"Babe, I love you so much." He said without a hint of truthfulness in his voice. He started planting kisses on her head and continued leaving pecks on her cheeks, and slowly placing some on her neck. Her face filled with disgust every time she felt his lips on her skin. She was pushing herself away from him but his arms kept pushing her towards him.

"Chuck, stop." Gabriella protested but Chuck wasn't listening. He kept on kissing her and, slowly, his hands were sliding up from her thigh to the hem of her shirt. "Chuck stop!" She demanded and pushed him hard away from him.

"Dammit Gabriella!" He shouted with disappointment on his face and voice. He slumped hard on the couch while Gabriella looked at him in disbelief. She felt her heart dropped when Chuck said it. It was the first time Chuck swore on her. Even after all the fighting they did, she never heard Chuck swore on her when he didn't get what he wanted.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned her. "How long are you going to wait? You said you love me, I said I do. What are you waiting for?"

"For the right time, Chuck!" She shouted back. She couldn't take it anymore. All the hate and anger she felt every time Chuck failed to follow his promises, failed to make her feel she was his girlfriend, were thrown at him. All the loneliness she suffered from when he's away or when he couldn't be there for her were in the hot tears that fell from her eyes. "Whenever we're together you would always try hitting on me! Chuck I'm not that kind of girl. I have agreed on being your girlfriend because you said you love me and I believed you. Well, I guess you never really meant it, right? Plus, I wanted to do it with the perfect person. And right now, you're far from perfect."

Chuck took a deep breathe trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry, Gabs. I didn't mean to shout at you."

Gabriella's face softened and her voice fell. "Save it Chuck. We've been through this a lot of time and I hate to repeat it again. I am getting sick of fighting with you, take you back and do it all over again. We've been doing this and I'm not doing it again."

Chuck's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting Gabriella to shout at him, to tell him all what he thought she just said. Most of the time, Chuck did all the talking and the yelling while Gabriella did all the understanding. He's loosing the game, he knew. Gabriella's fighting back and he needed to win. To made sure that he's better than anyone in anyway. That he could control everyone.

He stood up from the couch and walked towards Gabriella taking her hands in his. He looked at her brown eyes, finally noticing its color. He felt his heart twisted when he saw the anger in her eyes.

_No, wait? Am I feeling for Gabriella?_ Chuck asked himself. His eyes looked directly at the watered brown orbs in front of him. There was something in her eyes that was telling him he couldn't let go of the girl in front of him. It felt like the first time they dated, when everything meant to him when she was with him. He screwed up a lot, he knew. And he needed to let Gabriella know that she meant everything, that he was sorry.

Gabriella let go of his hands tightly gripping her hands. She had had enough. There was nothing in there anymore – the sparks that supposedly flying inside her heart whenever they touched were gone. His eyes looked empty even when she looked intensely at those emerald-turned-plain-green-eyes. She felt nothing and she should end this. That was her only answer to the problem.

"And what's with this, Chuck?" She said softly in between sobs. The tears in her eyes gave out and fell continuously on her face. She removed the emerald ring that was in her middle finger and brought it at his eye level, her face in disgust. "A bond of… what? Me tied to you so you get what you want? Because the moment you gave me this you were so distant and you're only as sweet as you should be when I'm here where your bedroom is a few steps away."

She paused to take in a deep breath. It felt like her heart had been lifted up from being pressed down for a very long time. Without waiting for Chuck to reply, she continued, "God! I'm so stupid to fall into your trap! But I'm pushing myself up from this sinkhole you put up for me and I'm not going back." She threw the ring at a tearful Chuck and walked away.

She swung the door open and revealed Chelsea with a huge grin on her face. "Baby!" She exclaimed. "Oh it's you!" her voice dropped as soon as she saw Gabriella in front of her.

"Chelsea? What are you doing in here?" Gabriella questioned the annoyed looking blonde. "And why did you call Chuck…" She trailed off realizing what she was about to ask. Gabriella looked at Chuck, who was right behind her, with a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

Absentmindedly, Gabriella's right hand flew through his face hitting him hard. Her eyes suddenly dried when her eyes turned hot as a fire. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes were in flames, and her teeth clenched together, her lips trembling. She was angry, furious, and mad. She couldn't make one more look at the guy in front of her who was now in tears. His hands were on his pocket not minding the physical pain that Gabriella gave him, which he deserved.

"Fuck you!" Gabriella shouted those words at him. Chuck had his head down away from Gabriella but looked up immediately at the girl who just said those words for, he thought, might be her first time to say it meaningfully. "Fuck you, cheater! I can not believe I actually believed you. That I actually said I love you…" She said her eyes glaring at him. There wasn't any trace of tears evident on her face anymore.

She turned and walked away from the front porch of Chuck's house in large steps eager enough to get out of that house away from Chuck. But she wasn't too far yet when Gabriella felt herself being spun by a large hand and came face to face with Chuck. "Gabriella, please. I'm so sorry… I didn't… I mean…. I was… I"

"You what, Chuck?" She asked without interest.

"I… don't… I mean… Babe, I'm sorry. I was… baby… forgive me, please. Chelsea is nothing. She didn't mean anything. She was just calling me that because it's how we're used to. Babe," Chuck reasoned out not bothering whether Chelsea could here him. He didn't care about anything anymore except Gabriella. "I love you."

"What the hell do you mean by that, Chuck?" Chelsea joined in the conversation when she forcefully turned Chuck to face her. Her eyes furrowed, her teeth clenched. Her arms were folded against her chest.

"Whatever Chels" he said ignoring the blonde girl. Her eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped when Chuck said nothing. There was only one thing that no one could do to her: that is to ignore her. And she wasn't going to let Chuck do that to her. She flung her hands and hit his cheeks to where Gabriella slapped him earlier.

"Fucking bastard!" She yelled not caring whether all the neighboring houses heard her swore. He deserved what he got. She raised her eyebrow before walking away leaving Chuck and Gabriella.

"Got what you deserve, Chuck! And no I don't love you anymore." Gabriella said sternly and truthfully. She hadn't had any doubts in her mind about saying it. It was true that she doesn't feel anything anymore. It had vanished just like the tears that suddenly evaporated from her cheeks. "It's over Chuck. Whatever you say, we're through. I don't know how I survived months with you. But, fuck you, Chuck! We're done."

"No Gabs, please, listen to me." He pleaded desperately but Gabriella shoved her hands away from his grip and started walking in huge steps away from him. "Gabby! Please."

Suddenly, his tear stained face brightened a little when Gabriella turned around and started to walk back to him. He smiled a little and took her hands. To his surprise, she didn't let go. He touched her chin and made her look at him. His heart leaped when he mistook the smirk on her face as a smile.

"Chuck," Gabriella started but was immediately interrupted by Chuck.

"Yes, babe?"

She smirked at him before continuing, "Don't babe me. And don't call me Gabs or Gabby or Brie or Ella. You are not allowed to call me any of those nicknames since you are neither a boyfriend nor a friend. To you, it's Gabriella."

"But you hate it when people call you Gabriella. You'd rather not answer when people call you by that name." Chuck said without realizing what he just stated.

"Exactly" Gabriella finished with a disgusted smile and glared at him angrily for the last time before turning around and walked away in large steps leaving Chuck forever.

Gabriella walked away from Chuck's place. She felt like her heart had been lifted after months of being pressed down. She was through being the understanding one in a relationship. She's through being the good girlfriend and just forgave. But she couldn't help but feel bad inside. She was hurt badly, after all, she did love the guy so much.

She also couldn't believe she listened to Chuck instead of Troy. He has always been true to her and she believed a cheater over her best friend. Her mind drifted off from the day's event to the past where she found herself truly happy.

The sun was already releasing its afternoon heat touching Gabriella's tanned skin. She didn't bother walking through the shadows of the tears she pass by. Not one feeling was stronger than the hurt she felt at that moment. She kicked small rocks as she walked through the cemented sidewalk. Her mind was drifted away; she just let her feet drag her to anywhere quiet and peaceful.

Suddenly and surprisingly, her face slowly lit up to a smile. Her mind had wondered from when she and Troy first met and how her life started to be exciting. Troy had always been the only person to make her happy and until now Troy still did even he's not physically present.

Her feet dragged her to her favorite spot in town: the park. She and Troy would always go here when they wanted to be alone. The swing in the park was the specific place the two met when they were ten years old. Since then, they would find each other in that particular spot in the park until Gabriella and Troy went in their own relationships. But Troy found himself not enjoying the relationship anymore so he ended things before he could make a mistake. He broke things with his girlfriend just when Gabriella started her relationship with Chuck. But unlike Troy, Gabriella ended her relationship in a bad way. In the way she never expected will ever happen to her. Especially that Chuck was her very first boyfriend.

She sat on the swing she always sat on when she went to the park. Her feet were planted on the sand pushing her self slowly but not high. A small tear fell from her eye thinking of only one thing: Where's Troy?

--

"Hey man, what's up?" Chad asked seriously when the ball threw by Troy hit the rim of the basket and did not go in it. They were at the park playing basketball with Zeke and Jason. All three of them noticed that Troy wasn't in his mind at that moment and were all getting worried.

"Nothing, Chad" Troy replied quietly releasing a heavy sigh. "It's just that…"

"You and Gabriella are not talking anymore?" Zeke continued his sentence when Troy paused in a few moments. He was drinking water from a bottle noticing the sadness in his friend's face.

"Or she freaked out when she told you?" Jason seriously asked before Troy could respond to Zeke's statement.

"No, I didn't" Troy said. "And yes, Gabby's not talking to me anymore."

"But, why?" Chad wanted to know, the basketball resting in between his arms and waist.

"I told her about Chuck cheating on her but Chuck already beat me out by telling otherwise. But Gabriella believed him and not me." Troy said his face falling, his voice cracking. He was holding the tears from falling from his eyes and keeping a steady voice.

"So you'll just let it be like that?" Zeke asked. He placed a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder that made Troy looked at him.

Troy had no idea what to answer. It was Gabriella's decision to believe Chuck instead of him and he had nothing else to do with it. He could not persuade Gabriella in believing him. But he knew the right side was him, and Gabriella deserve to know the truth. Even it means forever breaking their friendship.

"No" Troy said. "Well, I'll see you guys soon. I'd better go to Gabriella."

"Yes! You should, Troy." Chad encouraged before he and Zeke went back to the game against Jason alone.

Troy walked towards his car thinking of nothing but Gabriella. He wanted what was best for Gabriella and he'll take the risk of ending their friendship just to prove to Gabriella that he was right.

Just as he reached his car and was about to open the car door, he looked at the swing set he and Gabriella first met like he always did when he pass by the park. He was used to finding little kids running around the set, swinging high and shouting. But today, there were no kids, no laughter and no shouting. Just a plain figure of a girl with curly dark hair slouched on the sit with her head resting on the chain while letting her feet push herself slowly. He looked at her and immediately realized who it was.

--

Gabriella kept pushing herself lightly thinking of nothing but the memories she shared with Troy. The laughter, the jokes, the fun, the comfort and everything the two had grown fond of doing. She smiled to herself and her heart slowly felt light. The events that happened early were easily forgotten and now her hands were searching for his touches. Her body needed the warmth of his embrace. Her eyes were looking for the soft blue eyes of his. Everything about him seemed to made things perfect even how simple they may be.

_I love you, Troy _Gabriella thought all of a sudden as Troy's smile kept flashing in her mind. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized what her mind had just said to her. And her heart leaped as if agreeing what her mind had just said. After years of being together as friends she never realized it until now. It finally struck her mind that Troy Bolton was the man in her dreams, the guy she loved, the man she deserves. It took her a lot of wrong decisions to realize that her happy ever after was with her best friend.

Her heart twisted sadly knowing that nothing is possible now between them since she had driven Troy away. She believed a cheater over her best friend, one of the things she regretted doing. _What have I done_? She thought to herself.

Her face fell into sadness and a tear fell from her eyes as the thought of not being with Troy stayed in her mind. She moved her head up in closed eyes letting small tears fall from it. She took deep breath as she tried to feel Troy's presence beside here when suddenly something, or rather someone, was caressing her cheeks and wiping off the tear that was on her face. She did not open her eyes, instead, she smile at the feel of his hands on her cheeks. That touch she'd been waiting for; Troy's touch on her cheek. Her lips curled into a smile just as she felt both his hands on either side of her cheeks.

Silence took over the two teenagers and Gabriella finally opened her eyes and drowned herself into those bright blue eyes. She was telling him, through her eyes, that she was sorry and he seemed to have gotten the message because he nodded. His hands were now cupping her cheeks locking her head towards him.

Gabriella lifted her hands up to touch his cheeks and moments later, as she closed her eyes, she pressed her lips on his deeply into a kiss. And on that very place where they first met, they first shared their first real kiss. Neither one of them kissed their exes passionately. They stayed like that until air was needed. Gabriella's hands traveled downwards and engulfed Troy in a tight embrace not wanting to let him go. Troy hugged her back with the same tightness. She smiled as her face was pressed on his chest before pushing herself to look at him once more.

"Troy, I'm so sorry for not believing you." Gabriella said with her arms still around his waist.

"Gabby, shh" he hushed her telling her not to worry anything. "It's ok. I understand why you did."

"Yes, and I should have just listened to you. It wouldn't hurt that much if I did."

"At least now you know. You wouldn't believe anyway if you didn't see it for yourself and that's why I understand."

"Troy?" Gabriella looking up at him deep in his eyes. "Why are you so understanding?"

"Because I love you" He replied quickly without any doubt in his mind. This cause Gabriella to smile widely and pressed her head against his chest again.

"I love you, too, Troy." She said with truthfulness in her tone and once again her lips were pressed on his sharing another passionate kiss.

* * *

_A/N: That's the last part. It's not a big ending and somehow I know you feel like it needs more, right? Well, me too. But a sequel? I don't know. Everyone's welcome to do so, though. Haha. Anyway, a new story will be up. It's just a one shot like I said in my profile. I'm not really good at ideas but hopefully you still read it._

_Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Thank you so very much for everything! XD all of you are awesome._

_Don't forget to visit ! Thanks! XD_

_Discliamer: Only own the story telling_


End file.
